


Sobbin' Women

by Captaineski



Category: Descendants (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Forced Marriage, M/M, it's courting, kidnapping but not really kidnapping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-19 21:14:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4761239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captaineski/pseuds/Captaineski
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's said that the best way to get someone's attention if you happen to hold some sort of affection for them is to go up to them and talk to them, or you could simply pick them up and carry them off on your shoulders, with the right situation that method could work as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sobbin' Women

To say that Carlos and Evie were even close to content with their predicament would be a terrible understatement.

Honestly though they couldn’t blame the actions of their parents when they were forced into marriage, for Carlos it was the Charming's a family of great wealth the kind that grabbed his mother’s attention when they proposed a marriage to ‘unite’ their opposing sides, his mother practically gift-wrapped him when she handed him over to Chad the heir to the Charming family.

For Evie however it was the Rose’s or to be more specific their daughter princess Audrey she was handed off to, at first her mother had protested at the idea but gold and an endless supply of magic mirrors had changed her tune quite quickly.

“I hate this so much…” she groaned softly, as Carlos gently patted her shoulder, he understood her pain more than anyone, with no one else to confide to in this god forsaken place they only had each other.

“We’ll get through this” he said his tone having a bit of hope lingered in it, although it wasn’t much. “Mother says that marriages are never meant to be happy they're just contracts that help keep you from bankruptcy” granted she was the one who was sending him away but in a moment like this her words helped him keep his sanity.

Evie hid her face in her hands, she didn’t want a meaningless contract...she didn’t even want a marriage to begin with. She would love to be able to settle down with someone but she always assumed that it would be with someone she actually liked rather than just a trade off for some mirrors.

“I mean...come on how bad can Audrey really be?” Carlos chuckled.

“She disapproves of people who use magic and she only wears two colors in her clothing both of them brightly colored.”

“I...I see...well at least you can still perform your magic...when she isn’t looking” he said with a small shrug, he was never good at comforting.

Tears welled in Evie’s eyes as she shook her head, and the sight alone made Carlos feel a strange sense of dread. The only reason he wasn’t having a meltdown at the moment was because Evie seemed so strong during this whole ordeal, if she were to break down into tears then there was nothing to stop him from joining her.

“H-hey why don’t we go swimming!” He said quickly, saying the first thing that came to his mind in hope it would keep her from crying.

“Swimming isn’t going to erase the fact that you're marrying an attractive snob and I’m getting hitched to a magic hating princess” Evie sniffled, “unless there’s suddenly a enchanted lake nearby that you haven’t told me about that can erase our problems.”

“I-I know...but it can keep our minds off of it for a little while” he said, gently wiping the tears from her face as he offered a soft and insecure smile, “come on we used to do it all the time when we were young let’s do it one last time...you know for old times sake” before they were dragged away and forced into their doom.

Evie bit her bottom lip honestly she didn’t see any harm in sneaking away to swim for a little while, and she could use some fun to lighten her mood “alright” she said with a small nod, “but I get to wear my blue two piece.”

Carlos chuckled but nodded, “you can wear whatever you want just give me a moment.”

It didn’t take them long to get ready nor figure out a way to sneak out, it was embarrassingly easy when you have goblins guarding your homes instead of someone more...attentive, but they were the best their mothers could get on a discount.

“Their lake” as they affectionately called it, was a small thing they managed to come across as children when they decided to run away from home for a day, oh how naive they were in those years…

“I bet I can hold my breath longer than you” Carlos teased, waddling through the cold water as Evie followed slowly behind him, small tremors running through her as she began to get used to the water’s temperature.

“Sure you can” she snorted, “only if I hold your head under the weather.”

Carlos narrowed his eyes a bit at her response, he considered saying sass to her in return but decided against it he was a gentleman of course as his mother often reminded him he need to respond in a classy and educated manner, and he did.

By splashing water at her pretty face.

Evie gasped her eyes widening as she glared “you did not…”, Carlos stuck out his tongue grinning widely until she returned the splash with one of her own, thus starting a war of water between them.

~~~

“Mal…”

“It’s near here I know it is…”

“Mal.”

“I know she put it-”

“MAL!”

“What!?” Mal shouted, turning toward her companion as he huffed “would you mind telling me what you're looking for exactly?” He asked, “you know since you seemed to have forgotten to mention that oh so important detail when you dragged me out of bed so early in the damn morning.”

“You know it’s funny I’m sure one of these days I’ll be able to hear something intellectual from you but all I’ve been hearing since you walked out the front door is complaints” she said, earning a solid smack at the back of her head as he growled, “you know I can leave you here all alone so you can find whatever you're looking for by yourself.”

Mal’s lips curled into a thin line but she said nothing, there were some dangerous things in this forest that she didn’t want to accidentally bump into, and Jay was one of the few things that seemed to frighten them.

He was the protection she needed if she was going to find this thing.

“Last night during my mother’s wonderful drinking binders she kept mentioning a object she buried in this place a long time ago” she sighed.

“How long are we talking about exactly?” Jay asked, he wouldn’t be surprised if this mysterious object was already dug up and taken by now, dear god he hoped not...he didn’t want his early rise to be for nothing.

“An enchanted amulet that can grant whoever possess it a wish.”

And there it was...the crazy look Jay was giving her now that she suspected he would the moment she spoke of it, _“and you think it’s still here?”_ He asked incredulously, “yes...well maybe...I’m not sure” she murmured, “but I’m not going to just sit around on my thumbs wondering whether or not if it is.”

Sure Mal was a ponderer...a plotter, but she was mostly a doer she didn’t enjoy sitting around when she could simply do things her way.

“This is stupid” Jay sighed, running a hand over his face as he tried to keep himself awake.

“No it isn’t.” She huffed, her frown deepening.

“Yes it is and deep down you know it is but you're just too darn stubborn to admit it and-”

“Carlos stop!”

“No you stop! You're the one who started this.”

The two halted their movement as the sound of giggles and laughter caught their attention, Mal and Jay gazed at each other for a moment, both needing silent confirmation that the other had in fact heard the same sound, before curiosity got the best of them.

They followed the sounds of laughter keeping themselves low and hidden, expecting anything but the sight before them.

Carlos and Evie were soaking wet from their splashing, both of them chuckling as the water moved in every direction.

Mal wasn’t sure what caught her attention the most, the way the water dripped from the blue girl’s hair onto her round face, or the sound of her laughter. Jay however was having a different problem, his eyes moving over the white and black haired boy as he moved to get away from his companion, feeling a strong longing in his chest listening intently to his threat to splash more water onto the girl's hair as he chased her around her around the lake his voice sounding more than sweet to Jay's ears.

They both looked like a tempting prize placed out for them alone, and for a long moment they forgot their true reason for being in the forest. 

“I call dibs on the blue one…” Mal murmured, breaking the silence out of nowhere as Jay nodded his head slowly, his attention was focused so much on the boy that he barely took notice of the female that was with them.

“So what? Do we go talk to them or something?” He coughed, placing a hand over his face as he tried to keep from blushing as he noticed how low the other male’s swimming trunks was on his small hips.

Mal let out a small hum as she thought to herself, the approach would have to be well calculated and planned for the both of them, or so she originally thought before she decided that some things didn’t need to be planned for and emerged from their hiding place, quickly making her way to the two playing teens neither of them noticing her presence as they continued with their game until she reached out and grabbed the blue haired girl.

Evie tensed letting out a soft gasp as she was lifting off her feet and onto someone’s shoulders, “w-what? Put me down right now!” She shouted as she squirmed.

“Hey! Let go of her!” Carlos shouted, before he too was picked up by a pair of strong arms and was now in the same position, “hey knock it off! Our mother’s are well known you know you can’t just kidnap us without them noticing we’re missing and sending people to find us!” He shouted.

“Relax this isn’t a kidnapping” Mal snorted, rolling her eyes although neither of the two could see it, “it’s...courting.” Both stilled on the others shoulder, neither of them saying a single word as Carlos and Evie gazed at each other, it seemed that lake was enchanted after all…

“Oh no please don’t take us away” Evie gasped theatrically, no longer squirming against her captor.

“Yes please don’t we already have intended’s” Carlos said as he shook his head in mock sadness.

“We can put you down you know…” Jay said slowly, not understanding why they were acting like this as he stopped walking “you don’t have to go along with this we can put you two down and you guys can back to your... _intended’s_ ” he said the words with more disdain than was needed.

“Listen buddy it’s either this or Evie and I get stuck with a guy who kisses his mirrors every time he sees his reflection and a girl who gossips for a living” Carlos hissed, “you’re going to kidnap us right now and you better not return us or we will make your lives a living hell.”

Jay smirked, fighting back a laugh as he nodded “yes sir” he said liking the other male more and more as he hurried to catch up with Mal.

**Author's Note:**

> The title of this fic was based off the song called by the same name, in a movie called Seven Brides for Seven Brothers. It's a classic but it's a really good movie, and the song happened to inspire this little drabble.  
> I will go back to my trash can now.


End file.
